


Just Because

by hollyxhawthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyxhawthorn/pseuds/hollyxhawthorn
Summary: If there’s one thing Draco loves Harry in, it’s red shirts.





	

If there’s one thing Draco loves Harry in, it’s red shirts.

Surprisingly enough, Harry doesn’t like to wear red. It’s not that Harry doesn’t like the colour red, and in fact, he adores red, but Harry thinks red makes him look too dramatic.

Red shirts look bold and crisp on him, in contrast to his messy jet black hair. His jet black hair causes his unnatural green eyes to glimmer, and wearing red brings out the different hues of green in his eyes, drawing further attention to the unusual colour.

Harry doesn’t like looking dramatic, and crisp, and bold, and unnatural.

He doesn’t like how it seems as though everyone notices him, when he wears red shirts. Or well, notices him more than usual. Or rather, he doesn’t like it when giggly girls stare at him when he wears red shirts.

It makes Harry flush with colour, and drop things, when girls pay particular attention to him.

Draco, on the other hand, seethes when he sees giggly girls ogling Harry, with their saliva dripping into growing puddles on to the ground from their giggly gaping mouths. Nevertheless, Draco still loves Harry in red shirts, and finds it amusing to see girls tripping over themselves because of Harry.

\-----

“Are we having fun yet?” Harry said in a sarcastic huffed tone as he shot Draco a frown before hurrying down the corridor.

Draco, trying to suppress his laughter, went after Harry in a slight jog before catching up to him after a moment’s time.

“Oh come on, you have to admit, that was funny,” Draco said as he tried to smile sweetly at Harry.

“No, actually, it wasn’t. You might’ve thought it was amusing, and you might have been having fun, but I wasn’t,” Harry said in a flat tone as he whirled around, stopping abruptly to face Draco.

Draco arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at Harry before letting a cocky smile play across his lips.

“Harry.”

“What?” 

“Harry.”

“What, Malfoy?” Harry’s voice didn’t hide the irritation that Draco knew was bubbling up inside of him.

Draco let out a low sigh, “Oh, Harry.”

He gave Harry his best innocent smile and tugged Harry towards him with his hand wrapped around Harry’s wrist.

“What? Let go – ” Harry protested, as Draco led them down the corridor.

“I still think it was funny,” Draco said in a low voice as he made a right, dragging Harry along behind him.

“I hate this shirt.”

Draco stopped in mid-step, “You promised.”

“I know… but I still hate this shirt.”

\-----

Harry was chewing on the end of his quill he held in his right hand, and was unconsciously tugging at the collar of the white shirt he wore under the red shirt with his left.

Draco, sitting partially hidden behind a stack of books a few tables away, smiled from behind Astoundingly Astronomical, which he held open in front of him as he watched Harry. 

Harry tugged at the collar again before running his hand through his hair in apparent exasperation. Draco could practically hear Harry’s exasperated sigh from where he was sitting.

Harry pulled his scroll of parchment towards him and began to write.

A group of third years passed by Harry’s table, and Draco could hear muffled giggles from behind the thick, dusty books they were carrying.

Draco narrowed his eyes at them, but watched in half-amusement as Harry lost his concentration, and blushed.

After a few failed attempts at trying to concentrate again, Harry left the library, but not before catching Draco’s eye and shooting him an icy glare through increasingly flushed cheeks.

Draco smiled.

\-----

“No one can resist watching you tug at that white collar under that red shirt, because you’re just so ignorant as to how hot you are when you do that. And that ignorance is what makes you so much more irresistible.”

“Okay…” Harry paused before slowly continuing, “If you want, I’ll only wear red shirts for you, then.”

“Really?” Draco couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Because…” Harry hesitated

“Because?” Draco teasingly prodded as he smiled at Harry.

“Because… I love you.” Harry answered in a soft voice as he shyly smiled at Draco.

\-----

Harry doesn’t wear red shirts anymore, although he’s since realized that he looks pretty good in red shirts.

Red shirts make his jet black hair look thick and soft. They cause his eyes to shine brighter; a clearer green, in contrast to the bold, crisp red of his shirt. 

He’s also realized that it’s not so much that he looks dramatic when he wears red shirts, as he does appealing. 

But he doesn’t wear them anymore because he once promised that he would wear them for Draco and for Draco only.

And if he were to wear one again one day, it would be just because Draco loves Harry in red shirts.


End file.
